Inside Chargaff High
by LoveFuryPassion
Summary: A group of friends all have their own struggles. Steve is Chargaff's most popular party guy, but strives for his parents approval. His best friend, Clint just wants to quietly ride on Steve's coattails, but will Natasha, the love of Clint's life, and Steve's girlfriend, get it the way of his plan? Tony has a personal war going on inside and can't decide. AU w/ many more characters.
1. Steve

**This is my first EVER fan fiction, I'm feeling kind of weird being the one writing it instead of reading, but whatevs! I don't really know what to write here, but I hope you enjoy my story. Please forgive any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. (This story is AU btw)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Avengers (or recognizable characters/items) in this story. But the OCs or random characters, I just made up.**

Sunday mornings were always hard for 17-year-old Steve. Waking up with a dreadful hangover from the extraordinarily crazy party last night was the easiest part of his tedious Sunday a.m. schedule. Oh, but of course, Steve wasn't in his own bed, he never really was on weekends. He groggily picked up his thumping head and searched the room for any distinct features he can pick out to recognize where the hell he was. He wasn't actually on a bed, but rather an uncomfortable Moroccan carpet on the rigid wood floor, that was "Imported specifically for my daddy!". Well, that was what Taylor Sepes would constantly brag about. Her annoying, screechy voice rang in Steve's ear. He shuddered and continued his examination of the large room he was currently within. Agnes Heatherton from the Church Choir was almost completely naked lying down on a black armchair, her face covered in vulgar comments written in sharpie. Right behind Agnes, in the abnormally large backyard, he saw the pool filled with different colors of vomit. He thought it looked a bit cool in a way. Lying dangerously close to the vomit-filled pool was Maria Hill. Thinking about how hot she looked in her tiny purple bikini, Steve recollected his agreement with one of his closest male friends. He quickly lifted himself off of the floor and looked at the seemingly lifeless bodies around him. He searched around the tremendous house and found his hopeless friend at last, in a trashed girly bedroom.

"Wake up!" Steve violently shook his pal who was snoring, covered with the flower print blanket.

"What the fuck man, I was sleeping!" Moaned his friend.

"Emphasis on WAS. Anyway, you're gonna tell me if you finally got laid last night" Steve commanded playfully, even though they both knew he wanted answers.

"I don't want to talk about it…" His friend buried his head into the stained pillow, shamefully.

"Come on Clint, don't be such a pussy!" Steve checked his phone for any messages, but saw the time. "Shit, it's 10:23!"

"And that's significant becau-"

"Church starts at 10:45, I promised my mom I'd go" Steve interrupted while trying to scrape off the random spot on his jeans.

"Cool, but you have a-"

"I have to go, we'll talk about your sex life, or lack thereof, later!" Steve ran out the house and into his 2014 Dodge Charger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve barely made it to Church on time, again.

"Hey mom." Steve smirked, he knew he had just proved her wrong, again.

"Steve, had you had time to look in the mirror…?" His mother urgently whispered to him as Pastor Bob discussed the upcoming Church events.

"Umm, not really. Mrs. Barton was too busy filling me up with pancakes." Steve lied, and his mom knew that, but she decided not to pry, well not at Church, again.

Mrs. Rogers gave a disapproving sigh and shook her head.

"Does mom always have to act like she has a stick up her-"

Steve's 15-year-old sister, Ashley, shoved a mirror in his face.

Steve took the mirror and looked at the reflection.

"What the fu-"

"Fudge. Fudge, fudge, fudge." Ms. Hoover interrupted from behind before Steve could cuss.

Steve slowly turned around with an irritated look in his eyes.

"OH MY!" Ms. Hoover exclaimed, after seeing the illustration on his face of course,

a little too loudly for Steve's taste

Suddenly everyone at Revival Ranch stared at the Rogers family with distaste.

"If you guys haven't seen a big penis drawn on someone's face, then I think you're either, A. lying to yourself, or B. currently not paying any bills because you are living under a rock." Steve proclaimed not so quietly.

"Steve I think you should be quiet no-"

"Oh, and Pastor Bob, since this is getting a bit more personal, I'm going to have to mention the HUGE zit on your nose. You're not fooling anyone trying to cover it up, I mean it's REALLY big." Pastor Bob self-consciously touched his nose with a hurt expression on his face.

"Steve." Mrs. Rogers kept trying to coax him, but to no avail.

"Mrs. Demphry, you should really try covering up for crying out loud, this is church, not your husband's business get together. Ah, and Mr. Heatherton, I know what your daughter's at!" Steve shook his finger tauntingly.

"Steve please, not agai-"

"Agnes! How'd you get all those naughty words off your face so fast? Oh, you know like Slut, Whore, and Bitch." With every cuss word, the once friendly faces at Revival Ranch flinched.

"I really need some pointers." He smiled his golden smile.

"That's enough Steve!" Yelled his often-silent father. "We're leaving."

As the Rogers family left, you could almost hear the sigh of relief coming from Pastor Bob and his Churchgoers.

"Every single fucking Sunday Steve! Every single one!" Complained his weary mother as they were walking out into the parking lot.

"Well at least I didn't call the Pastor's daughter a whore! Again…" Steve's half-hearted attempt at trying to comfort his mother failed, like always.

"I think its best of you leave Steve." His father's defeated tone almost made Steve feel guilty. Almost.

"Alright." Steve grinned.

Steve felt the eyes of his disappointed parents and his amused sister as he climbed in his car. He put his sunglasses on and gave one last smirk to his family before he sped off toward Grant's Café.

"I was waiting for an hour, I was about to leave." Clint rolled his eyes as he informed Steve.

"Good to know! Anyway, I have an idea."

"UGH, what is it THIS time." Clint groaned as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Maria Hill."

"Oh God no."

"Why the hell not?"

"She has cooties. Why the fuck do you think not?! She's insane in the membrane!"

"Ew, just don't say that ever again." Steve quivered.

Just then, the beautiful redhead with green eyes walked in.

"Wow." Was all Clint could manage, after all, he was _in love_ with her.

"Hi." The redhead flirtatiously said.

"Hey Natasha." Replied Steve AND Clint.

Steve laughed at Clint's dorkiness right before Natasha sat on Steve's lap and began a steamy makeout session. After about 5 minutes, Clint stood up and began to leave.

"Hold on babe." Steve told Natasha as he got up, nearly knocking her down in the process.

He walked towards Clint with a guilty look on his face, well guilty in Steve's terms. (Which is not really that guilty)

"We'll talk later. Just try to get Maria's number or something, I don't know. I can't be the only one trying to get you laid here, man." Steve voiced while Natasha was hugging him from behind.

"You're not. Trust me." Clint muttered while staring at Natasha, who was too caught up in the dreaminess of Steve to notice he was there.

"Huh?" Steve asked as Natasha kissed him in several places.

"Nothing." Clint finally answered as he shot a sad glance at Natasha and Steve.

"Whatever, man." Steve nonchalantly replied as he continued making out with his girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve remembered to return home before 7 p.m., as that was dinnertime for his family of four.

When he opened the door to his house he heard his father whisper "Oh great. _He's_ here." Steve never let it show on the outside, but on the inside these little details are what hurt him the most. His family never truly understood him. No one really did. They didn't realize he acted up for attention. The attention he never received as a child when his parents were too absorbed buying Ashley everything she ever wanted. As Steve was eating his mother's traditional Sunday meatloaf, he knew he couldn't hate Ashley for everything. There really wasn't anyone to blame. He didn't even think it was worth thinking about. But it was. He just wished he could go back to the days when he'd hear his parents tell him they were proud of him. He wanted a normal relationship with them.

"Being told, "I'm disappointed in you." too many times is getting old." He thought as he munched on some green beans.

"They just need to stop being so horrible." He reasoned every day. "Then that'll give me a reason to stop acting out."

He fell asleep with this in mind. But deep in his heart, he knew that he was partially to blame. Not completely, but partially. That's a step right? ~


	2. Clint

**Ok, so it's been like a day and people have favorited the story and someone even followed it! I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure that's really good! There are a couple things I want to address, starting with when I'm going to publish new chapters. Right now, I'm on spring break, so I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can, and publish them every week on Saturday. I'll try, at least. I have a vague idea on where all the characters will end up, so please let me know if you have any ideas that I might be able to incorporate into the story! I don't know really know about all this, ya know, visitors, favorite, follow and whatever else, so bare with me! **

**Please forgive any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. (This story is AU btw)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Avengers (or recognizable characters/items) in this story. But the OCs or random characters, I just made up.**

Clint heard the alarm he ignored every morning go off. But he was already awake. In fact, he didn't even sleep. He spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about the non-existent love triangle between his best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend. Even though he hoped no one would ever find out, everyone and their mother knew. He expected Steve to be furious with him, but he was amused. Steve thought Clint would never have a chance because of Natasha's serious infatuation with him. After about 20 minutes day dreaming about unrealistic situations involving his imaginary love triangle, Clint realized it was 7:27.

"Crap." He said out loud.

He rolled out of bed and carefully put on some jeans he found laying around, and saw, what smelled like a clean Nike shirt, on his dresser. He was halfway down stairs when he heard the hushed sound of his father sobbing. Clint sighed and started back up the stairs until he heard the fragile sound of his dad's voice.

"Eura, is that you?" His father called out hopefully.

"Nope dad it's just me." Clint answered as he walked into the compact kitchen.

"Oh, sorry son. I made some waffles, they're in the oven. Be careful though, they're a bit hot." His father warned, with pride. He had a depressed look in his eyes.

His father was trying to be strong, and he knew that. But sometimes he wished he acted like a human.

Clint stared at his father and his façade before reaching into the oven. After pouring some syrup on them, he rapidly consumed them, as he was going to be late.

"They're cold." Clint frigidly remarked.

"Look Clint, I'm trying. It's not my fault she-"

"Whatever, I'm gonna be late."

He didn't want to hear it. He felt that if it was said out loud, it was really happening. That it wasn't just a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. The last thing he wanted to worry about was where his mother was. And what she was doing the, with whom.

"Why me?" He complained as he was walking to Chargaff High.

Clint arrived at Chargaff 20 minutes later. And, like always, arrived late.

"Ah! Mr. Barton, you decided to show. How exciting." Mr. Kimball announced monotonously.

He ignored his history teacher and sat next to his desk partner, Tony Stark.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"Did you hear about the Facebook Fan page?" Tony whispered with mock curiosity.

"Um, no?" Clint replied, genuinely wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Oh, well it's about you and Natasha, or Clintasha, as some would call it." Tony answered with his trademark smirk.

"There's a page for that?" Clint questioned.

"Actually, no. He's just being a jerk again, Clint." The two men turned around and saw Pepper Potts holding her pink fuzzy pen. "There's no such thing as a 'Clintasha Facebook Fan page' and if there is, you can bet Starky here has something to do with it."

Tony laughed noisily, and caught Mr. Kimball's old, hardly functioning, eyes.

"Excuse me, 'Starky'" Mr. Kimball said with air quotes. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, if you insist." He began.

"I was mocking Clint about his crush on Natasha, sorry Nat." He turned to Natasha and Steve, who were entertained by the story. "Um, where was I? Oh ya! I told him that there was a Facebook Fan page for 'Clintasha' and he believed me, you should've seen his face!"

"Ok Tony, we get it." Mr. Kimball said while somewhat laughing.

"Alright Mr. K, I'll let you get back to your lesson." Tony winked as he leaned in his chair.

Clint shook his head and prayed his friends would drop the topic come lunchtime.

The bell rang for lunch. Clint was asleep in his 4th period Algebra 2 class, so the noise was a rude awakening. So was the fact that his friends were probably waiting to imitate his reaction about the whole fan page situation. So he reluctantly grabbed his bag and went to the front steps of the school to meet his bothersome friends. He saw Natasha cuddled up to Steve on the top steps and he shuddered. Even though Steve was his best friend, he hating seeing them together. He took a deep breath and walked out the front doors and out towards their usual hangout during lunch.

"There's the other half of 'Clintasha'." Tony joked and everyone, except Clint, laughed. Their foreign friend, Thor's chuckle was more audible than the rest.

"This is funny," He boomed while clenching his stomach and still laughing. Everyone in their group was staring at him with amused faces. "What it this 'Clintasha' madness anyhow?" He asked.

"You don't know what 'Clintasha' is?" Pepper questioned.

"No, not at all." Thor smiled his large, warming smile.

"Then why were you laughing?" Steve asked bemused.

"Because it is what you all were doing. So I simply joined in." He smiled once again.

Everyone began laughing again at his dorkiness, even Clint.

Afterschool, while he was walking home, Clint felt a vibration from his back pocket.

"Probably from Tony and his fan page." Clint laughed at his own joke as he pulled his phone and saw that it was a text from his friend.

_Hey, come to the MET tonight –_Steve

_I can't, I have homework –_Clint

_Just finish it before 9_ –S

_Who's gonna be there? –_C

_Yes, Nat's comin –S_

_That's not what I meant –_C

Clint's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

_Sure! Any way, everyone's going, Maria too ;) –_S

_Fine see you there I guess –_C

Clint sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. Steve had been trying to make him lose his virginity for months. But Clint didn't want to reveal to him, that he had already lost it. And that person made him vow he'd never tell.

Clint started running. He didn't know why. He just ran.

He arrived at MET and saw the place heavy with clubbers. He searched for his friends with a Corona in his hand, and saw Nat and Steve grinding rhythmically the music.

"They're like, penetrating on the dance floor." A female voice mentioned.

"Hah, I was just thinking that." Clint turned around to find Maria Hill standing next to him with a Dirty Shirley her hand. He was surprised, he didn't realize she would actually be kind of funny. Or funny to a buzzed Clint, at least. He observed Maria. She had her hair down, it looked as if she hadn't had the time to comb it. But she always looked like that. What confused Clint the most was that she was tilting her head and watching Steve and Natasha dance. She was smiling a sort of creepy smile. Maria noticed that he was staring and shook her head.

"Sorry I just always wanted to dance with someone like that."

"Oh, you mean penetrate on the dance floor?" Clint joked pointing his empty bottle at the couple, and they both laughed.

"Yes."

"Haven't you done that before with like, no offense, a lot of guys?"

"Ya, but I would want to do it with someone I loved."

"You think they love each other?"

"Ya. Don't you?" She turned to him.

"Well, in some ways I mean sometimes they-"

"I love you, let's dance."

Clint knew she was drunk and probably didn't mean it like that, but he was bored so he agreed.

"Alright, goodnight guys." Clint said to his friends as they all walked out of the club.

"Goodnight to you too." Steve winked, hoping his friend would get lucky.

"Whatever." He sighed.

They all went their separate ways. But Maria stayed with Clint as he walked through an alley as a shortcut to his house.

"You love her don't you?" Maria said two minutes into the alley.

"Excuse me?" Clint said hoping she'd drop it.

"Natasha, it's kind of obvious." Maria answered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Um, what are you-" Clint gently pushed her away before she could throw up on the stained side walk.

"Hm, I didn't eat popcorn…" Maria said bewildered. "Oh, wait ya I did. Hm, or was that Pepper?"

"Maria you should go home and get some rest, here I'll walk you ho-"

"Mmkay, bye!" Maria blew an air kiss to Clint and ran away.

"What the hell?" Clint knew Maria was weird, but he didn't think she was as weird as this.

"Must be some new pill out there." He, once again, laughed at his own joke.

Halfway home he saw a familiar face sprawled out on the sidewalk by Evans Street.

"Oh God." Was all he could utter.

"Hey Clint." The mysterious woman said as she coughed up specks of blood.

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Oh ya know, laying around." His thin, frail mother laughed extremely loud, obviously high off of something.

"You're coming home." Clint stated sternly.

"No! Barry is sooo judgmental." She said while popping a pill.

"Mom! Stop. You're coming whether you like it or not."

Clint pulled his mother up and began carrying her home. He knew she wasn't replying because she passed out. Almost every time Clint would go out, he would find his mom on the streets. He never understood why, she had a someplace to come home to. She had people who cared about her. Clint would never forgive drugs for what they did to his poor mother.

He got home and laid his mother on the couch in the living room. He placed a bucket and a cup of water by her. It was 2 a.m. but he knew his dad was still awake.

"Dad, mom's back."

His father ran down stairs and rushed to his wife's side. He gently stroked her face as a tear fell down his.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Clint."

"Ya, me too."

Clint walked up stairs and slumped into his bed. He just wished he could have a normal life. He wished he could be Steve, or Tony. Their lives were perfect.

"Hell, anyone's life is perfect compared to mine."

He thought.


	3. Author's Note :)

**There are some polls on my page, I would appreciate if you would vote! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and favorite or whatever! :)**

**I realized what visitors and viewers are now! I'm glad that people are actually reading. I'm going to write the next chapter and hopefully I will update it on Saturday, and not sooner than that, sorry! I'm trying to make a schedule because I have school, and then there's practice, and cheer tryouts. Please wish me luck! They barely picked me this year so we'll see! But, if I do get picked, I might not have that much time. But that's ok! I'm just writing a bunch of mumbo jumbo because I'm trying to make this seem longer because it will look short when I publish it! **

**I want you guys to follow, favorite, review, and whatever else there is! Don't be shy give me ideas and such! C'mon now! :)**

**Remember, there are polls on my profile, please vote so I can get where you guys are at when it comes to the characters! Even though we barely met, love you guys! :) :) :) **


	4. Tony

**I have polls on my profile, I hope you did the one about Tony's problem! Enjoy :)**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammatical mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. (This story is AU btw)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Avengers (or recognizable characters/items) in this story. But the OCs or random characters, I just made up.**

The song "So what" by P!nk echoed through the room. Tony opened his eyes and massaged his throbbing head. He was in a bed, in a room he's never been in. The night before, a distant memory, just like the name of the girl next to him. The very same girl sleepily slapped her phone off her nightstand. A loud crash was heard in the room.

"Shit, my phone." The girl complained quietly next to him.

"I'll get that for you." Said a man's deep voice.

Tony and the girl's head's swiftly turned to the entrance of the room.

"Hi, dad." The girl smiled weakly at her furious father.

"Really? Again-"

"Well, I'd really like to stay and chat, but ya know," Tony stood up and heard her dad groan. "Naked." He motioned towards his body. "So, bye!"

The girl's father went charging for him. So Tony did what every sensible man would do in his position. He put his boxers on and jumped out the window.

"Bye Tony!" She yelled out the window.

"Bye Katy!" Tony yelled back.

"It's Abigail." She replied, obviously upset.

"_Right."_ He answered, unconvinced.

_At least her room's on the first floor._ He thought to himself as he sprinted towards his house.

* * *

Tony had only his boxers with four leaf clovers on them when he arrived home. He stopped at the mailbox of his large suburban house and got the mail. He sifted through them as he made his way into the inside of his house. His dad wasn't home, as usual. But he noticed John, the gardener's truck in the front. But John was nowhere to be seen. _Of course _he sighed. He wanted to see what was going on in the secret chamber, otherwise known as his parent's room. So he made up an excuse, _She has mail from 'Eric's Plumbing'. Ooo! 20% off of clearing a clogged toilet, she needs to know before it expires! _He made his way upstairs and heard moaning coming from the forbidden room. _Let's get my camera to capture her face once she realizes she gets 20% off of whatever that was. _He joked. So Tony ran to his room and got his camera. This camera has gone through thick and thin with him. Many girls he had been with took selfies on it, so he would remember them. But he never did. Tony ran outside of his dad's room and swung the door open and quickly took a picture. His step-mom, Eva, was stunned.

"Sorry to have interrupted, _mom._" Tony smirked as he looked at the wonderful memory he captured on camera.

"Tony, it's not what it looks like-" Eva tried to get a word in but Tony wouldn't let her.

"Hey John, nice to see you again. Mr. Kimball has that work for you that you missed last week, by the way." Tony grinned.

Tony almost felt bad. Poor John had the guiltiest look on his face. And Eva was the most manipulative person he'd ever known, beside himself anyway.

The distinct noise in the driveway froze the faces of everyone in that room. Although Tony hated Eva, John was his friend, he knew Eva was the real one to blame in all of this.

"Go out the back John hurry!" Eva worriedly instructed.

"You're lucky he's my friend." Tony told her. After he had left.

"Well, at least we both have something on each other."

"Oh my gosh." Tony rolled his eyes. "That was like, a long time ago."

"Whatever, it still happened."

"I kissed you ONE TIME like 2 years ago before you even met my dad. And I still have nightmares about it." Tony shuddered.

"Get. Out."

Tony closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He knew his father had been there during the whole 'I kissed my step-mom before she was my step-mom' confession. Tony didn't have time to argue with his dad so he walked out of the room, behind his father, he stuck out his middle fingers, and mouthed "Fuck you." so that only Eva would see.

* * *

Tony left for school in his yellow Lamborghini. As the only guy in all of Chargaff to own one, he felt good. He always did. He parked his car in between two spaces, so no one would dare to park right next to his favorite thing in the whole world. He walked up the steps of Chargaff and saw Clint sitting near the top. He was slightly curious. Clint was using his phone searching something that seemed to catch his attention. Realizing he wouldn't notice, Tony snuck up behind Clint and saw him searching 'Clintasha Fan page' on Facebook.

"Well, well, well." Tony said. Clint was so startled, he almost dropped his phone.

"What the hell Tony! What do you want." Clint said as he put his phone away.

"I was looking for Nat, wait, she's in your dreams!" Tony laughed hysterically at his attempt to be funny.

"That made no sense." Clint said as he rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

"Wait! Wait, don't go!" Tony said, in between laughs.

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story." Tony sat at the top of the steps where Clint had been sitting, and the spot next to him.

"You better not mention 'Clintasha'." Clint said as he sat down where Tony had motioned him to.

"Fine, ok I'll tell you about my _crush_. You can tell her, I don't really care. She already knows."

"Are you gonna tell me or?"

"Right, right. Ok, well you know Ms. Perry right?" Clint nodded. "Great, well I'm in love with that woman. But she rejects me because she thinks I'm too young or something. I'm like 7 years younger than her! Can you believe the nerve of some people? Anyway, I never give up, and I know one day, she'll dig me." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and stood up.

"And that's supposed to cheer me up?" Clint said, looking up at his pal.

"Nope. I was just telling you a story. What time is it by the way?"

"Um, 7:32, why?"

"I have to go Clinty, bye!"

Clint rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. He looked around, once he saw that nobody he knew was by him, he took his phone out and continued searching 'Clintasha' on Facebook.

* * *

Tony walked towards the bathroom as part of his daily schedule. He reached the big stall and locked himself inside of it. He took a small baggie filled with white powder from his backpack and his i.d. card. Outside the bathroom Ms. Perry was drinking the cool water from the water fountain. She heard an unusual amount of sniffing, so she wanted to make sure whoever was in the bathroom was o.k. She walked into the boy's bathroom and found Tony.

"Tony! What on earth-" She was astonished and extremely distressed.

"It's the only way I can get through the day." He replied, smiling with a rolled up 100 dollar bill in his hand.

Ms. Perry grabbed his hand and took him out of the bathroom and dragged him to her classroom.

"If you wanted to do _it,_ the bathroom was probably the best place…" Tony said, weighing both ideas in his head. He sat down in one of the vacant seats in the front.

"You're lucky I'm not reporting you to the principal right now!" Ms. Perry said as she paced back in forth in front of her classroom.

"You're not, because you _love_ me."

"I do not!" A few students looked inside the room because she had said it a bit louder than she wanted to.

"'Ok'" Tony mocked with air quotes. "But I'm going to go," He said as he headed towards the door. "See ya around." He grinned and winked at her.

"Please Tony, no more drugs." She begged.

Tony stopped at the door and shut his eyes for a moment. He really cared about Ms. Perry. It hurt him to know she was hurt by his actions. Tony turned around and smiled feebly at her. He wished he could promise this to her, but his depression had become so severe, that he felt that he couldn't live without his drugs.

* * *

It was lunch and Tony decided to go home. He couldn't focus, and he wasn't in the mood to fake his happiness around he friends, like always. The hard part about ditching during lunch was his friends sitting on the steps in the front of the school. His father honestly didn't care when he'd get calls about his son's truancy, and Eva was too busy with John to ever really care. So Tony planned what he'd do to avoid the questions of his longtime friends, since he didn't have to worry about his parents. He saw them through the front doors. Steve had his arm around Nat, and she had her head rested on his shoulder. They were sitting on the top steps next to Thor who was amusing them with his stories. Clint had been standing in front of them and was enviously staring at the happy couple. Pepper was standing next to Clint and caught Tony's eyes. He turned away quickly and decided just to go. He opened the doors and ran out towards his Lamborghini. He could hear his concerned friends calling for him, asking what was wrong. He backed up, and sped out of the parking lot and raced home.

* * *

Tony was in his room. He was crying. Sobbing, actually. He couldn't believe how out of control his life had gotten since the death of his mother. He was looking through old albums of him and his beautiful mother. She died because of Multiple Sclerosis. He still felt as if she'd still show up at his door, giving him a kiss and tucking him into bed like when he was 6. The last time he saw her was when he was 10. She had just came back from shopping, and she was complaining of a sharp pain all day. She was making him a peanut butter sandwich when she collapsed and had a seizure. He called 911, but they were too late. Tony always felt that if he had called them quicker, she'd still be there with them. His dad had the same feeling, he never forgave his son for "practically killing his only real love." Both men tried filling the void in their lives with several women. Tony yearned for the day when he would have a real relationship with his dad, he missed talking to his dad like he use to.

Tony didn't want to think about anything anymore. he walked out of his room and went to his dad's. He opened the door and went to his dad's walk-in closet where there was a 'secret' panel. He took it off and found the many small baggies of white powder. His dad never noticed anyway, so he took a couple. Walking back into his dad's room, he heard thrashing in the bathroom.

"John ditched school too." Tony tried cheering himself up, but it wouldn't work

He went to his room and locked the door. He began doing something that his mom wouldn't approve of. But he knew he had to do it to forget his sorrows.


	5. Natasha

**I know it's Friday, and I know this chapter's short, BUT I have a good excuse. Tomorrow, I'm going to be gone ALL day. So I'd rather post early than late. AND this week has been stressful! I tried my best to write, but I honestly didn't have enough time to. Pep rallies, make-up work, a birthday, it's been pretty crazy! But I promise I'll try to make it up, cuz I feel pretty bad for this chapter. But I'll try to make the other characters have more of a role in later chapters. So basically, each chapter, from now on, will be mainly focused on one character, but have minor inputs from other characters. Please review who you would want to see more! Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Avengers (or recognizable characters/items) in this story. But the OCs or random characters, I just made up.**

A knock interrupted the peaceful Thursday night. Natasha chose to ignore it, like she always had. It would either be her mom or her sister, so she had no other choice but to disregard the taps at her door. The two women were always fighting about any little thing they could find. Like last week, for instance, Nat's mom and her 22-year-old sister, Talia, went shopping for her birthday. They weren't gone for 20 minutes when they stormed in their sizable abode. This time, they couldn't decide what to buy for Nat, so they made an immense deal of it, like always. Their fights were always overstated and involved copious amounts of fragile objects breaking. Nat never wanted to admit it, but she knew why this annoying squabble between these bitter family members dragged on for so long.

"Ok, mom says that she's kicking me out because you told her that I was snorting weird liquids or something." Her heated sister divulged.

Natasha could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head automatically. This was a usual thing for her, so she was use to the blackmail and rumors they used against each other.

"Helloooo? I know you're in there, stop being such a brat!" Talia warned.

Nat slipped on a white party dress that had been laid out on her neat, white blanket. Then, she did the only thing she could do. She opened her window, dropped her 6-inch heels out of it, and descended carefully to the ground. This was also a usual thing for her. She strutted, heels in hand, to her destination.

* * *

She entered the crowded club her friends invited her to the previous day. She looked around the room full of faces, and searched for those she recognized. Thor seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Hugh, the large security guy. Pepper was sipping a Cosmopolitan at the bar, watching Tony in amusement as he persuaded a random girl to go home with him. She saw Clint dancing awkwardly with a large woman. Natasha giggled at how adorable he looked. Next to him was the hot mess of a woman, aka Maria. She had a bottle of Smirnoff in one had and was stumbling across the room to Natasha. Nat raised an eyebrow as the ungraceful girl finally arrived.

"Hey girly! How've ya been?" Maria said as she downed more vodka.

"Great… and you?" Natasha said, not interested as she searched for the real reason she was there.

"Oh, ya know, fine." Maria answered, nearly falling on her butt. "He's in… the ba-bathroom." She revealed in between hiccups.

"Thank you." Nat smiled genuinely at her.

"You're welcome! See you sooon!" She replied even though she had already left.

* * *

After checking the boy's bathroom, and only finding a man with his face in the toilet, Nat decided to check the girl's bathroom.

"_He must be waiting for me" _She smiled at the thought of her sweet boyfriend had been waiting for her. It had taken a while, but Natasha finally tamed the untamable. Steve was never in a serious relationship before her, Nat took pride that she was the girl who finally made him commit. She entered the girl's bathroom and heard noises in one of the stall that piqued her interest. When she reached the last one, she heard a faint whisper "_Shhh! Someone's coming!" _And a girl's fake giggle after that. Nat kind of knew who was in there, but she wanted to believe it was a random couple that couldn't wait to get home. She took a deep breath and kicked the door, the warm feeling she got in her stomach from thinking about her boyfriend quickly turned into rage when she saw him with Taylor Sepes. Steve began laughing, and Taylor followed suit.

"Don't worry Nat, it's not what it looks like." Steve said in between laughs.

"Really?! So you aren't wearing any pants just because it's fun?" Natasha said, tears threatening to cascade down her face.

"Hey, that's exactly why!" Steve jokingly responded.

Natasha had enough of his childish attitude and stormed out of the restroom, her face stained with mascara. Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Taylor off his lap and tailed Natasha.

"Nat hold up." He pleaded, grabbing hold to her arm.

"I forgave you the first three times, but this time, I want you to leave me alone ok? Please." Natasha begged with hot teardrops streaming down her face.

"Look I'm sorry!" Steve said, losing his grip on her arm as she wriggled out and into the crowd.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face, thinking about the pain he caused the girl.

"What happened?" Clint asked, worriedly.

Steve closed his eyes for a while, then turned towards his friend and replied;

"Nothing she won't get over soon." He smirked, turning on his cocky façade.

But deep down inside he knew this time was different.

"Happy Birthday Nat." He mumbled sadly.


End file.
